Just a Game
by CenConlon
Summary: It was just a game when Spot found himself pretending to be someone else. But as he learns more about the person he pretends to be, he finds himself losing the person he once was and turning into someone he wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

Spot was having an amazing day. In fact, it was probably one of the best days he had had in a very long time. First he won a poker game and made himself a couple more dollars, then he soaked some scabs and scored with a very attractive girl, and now he was walking around Brooklyn in upper class clothes that he found lying around on the street. He laughed to himself. What kind of idiot left clothes in the middle of the street? Spot bet to himself that he could probably sell more papers this way. As he thought about it, he figured he could even go to people doorsteps and they'd buy the paper just because he was wearing these clothes. He decided to try it out but first he needed to talk with his newsies and even make a few bets. He smirked and started to walk back to the lodging house.

As he entered the building, he immediately was bombarded with questions as to why he was wearing these clothes. His best mate, Jasper, looked at him in shock. "What the 'ell!? Spot don' tell me you'se is a scab now!" He stepped in front of Spot waiting for an answer. Spot, annoyed, shoved Jasper out of the way.

"No, I ain't no scab. I found them on the street," He said as he walked around the room. He held the collar of the jacket out like he was rich and held his head up high. "I'se thinking I can sell even more papers with this on."

"Wouldn't that make you a scab then Spot?" Jasper asked accusingly. Spot cocked his head to the side and glared at him.

"I'se already told you. I ain't no scab. I ain't getting paid to sell papers," Spot said with a look in his eyes that made Jasper shut his mouth. "Anyways… I reckon I could even go to people's house and they'd still buy from me." Jasper laughed.

"I'd like to see dat," He said while still laughing. Spot, even more irritated than before, glared at Jasper.

"Don' test me Jasper," He whispered in his ear. Jasper nodded his head. "If you'd really like ta see it, then come with me, I'm going now." Several newsies all smiled and nodded their heads.

Jasper looked at Spot. "Maybe you should slick back yer hair too." Spot, even though he knew it was sarcasm, nodded his head.

"Good idea Jasper." Spot walked into the washroom and took a comb, wet it, and ran it through his hair. When he was does he smirked at himself in the mirror and pushed past the newsies in the doorway. "Let's go then."

Spot made his way to the upper class neighborhood and looked around for a house. He looked at Jasper and pointed toward the first house. "Dat one." Jasper shook his head.

"Alright Spot," Jasper said as he shook his head. Spot took the paper out of Jasper's hands and held it under his arm as he walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and held his head high as he waited for the door to open. As the door opened and he saw an upper class woman at the door he smiled.

"Hello…" before he could finish his sentence the woman interrupted him with a hug. Jasper and the other newsies looking on stared in awe.

"Damn! We need to get suits too!" Jasper muttered.

"Oh Daniel! It's been way too long! I'm so glad you came!" The woman shouted as she hugged Spot. Spot was confused.

"Daniel?" He asked. The woman let go and shook her head.

"Of course, its Dan now," She said smiling. She looked at his hands. "Oh thank goodness, you brought a paper. You were always such a gentleman Daniel." She took the paper and smiled. "Come on in now," She said as she walked inside. Spot turned around and looked at the newsies in the street. He shrugged his shoulders and winked before he walked inside with the woman.

The inside of the house was almost surreal. He smirked to himself as he looked around and realized what was happening. The woman had mistaken him for another person, and he being the person he was, wasn't going to let the opportunity slide. "Harold, Faye!" The woman called. She turned around and smiled at Spot. "Oh Daniel it really has been too long. The last time I saw you, you were in diapers! You're mother would be so proud to see you now; you are such a handsome young man. How old are you now?" Spot looked at her. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy…

"Seventeen." He looked to the floor ready to be found out.

"Oh yes of course, a year older then our Faye." The woman smiled at him. She was a bigger set lady with brown curly hair and she wore bright red lipstick. As the woman waited for the people she called to come down, a butler walked into the room.

"A letter Ma'am," He said softly. The woman was too preoccupied with happiness that "Daniel" was there that she didn't seem to care.

"Oh yes, Daniel, would you please get that," she said looking up the stairs. "Harold, Faye, I need you now!"

Spot looked at the butler and smiled. He took the letter and looked at it. It was from a Daniel Livingston. He looked around and placed the letter in his jacket.

The woman suddenly looked at Spot. "Where is your entire luggage?"

Spot looked at her. This plan wasn't going to work. "It got lost," He said suddenly. He smirked. It was the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh yes of course, we can never get good work around here anymore. So other then the loss of your luggage how was the train ride?" She asked. Before Spot could answer, a girl about his age walked down the stairs. She had brown curly hair that was pinned up and bright green eyes that seemed to stare him down. Unlike her mother, she was on the thinner side, but she still had plenty of curves. Spot couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Daniel!" She shouted. She ran over to him and hugged him. Spot picked her up and twirled her around. When he set her down she smiled at him. "Oh it really has been too long," She said softly. "Mother, can I take him to his room?"

The older woman smiled and nodded her head. Faye started walking up the stairs and Spot followed her. He smiled at the fact that he thought this would actually work. And technically, it wasn't his fault the family had mistaken him for someone else right? Ok no, but who cares, he'd be gone by tonight and they'd never see him again. "This is your room," Faye said softly as she opened the door. Spot smiled and walked in. "The bathroom is right there," She said pointing to a door on the right side of the room.

"You can wash up in there, come down when you're ready, we have so much to talk about!" She smiled at him and shut the door behind her. Spot looked around and spotted a window facing out into the street. He saw that his fellow newsies were still out there. He walked over to it and opened it. Jasper saw him and motioned for him to come out. Spot shook his head and motioned for Jasper to come up. Jasper sighed and started to walk over silently toward the window. He managed to climb up the tree by the window and with Spot's help, enter the room. Jasper looked around.

"Damn…" He said softly. "What happened?"

"They mistook me for someone else! I'm some Daniel guy now! Don' worry, I'm leaving tonight," Spot whispered. Jasper looked at him and smirked. Jasper' brown hair fell into his freckled face and he brushed it away.

"Why Spot, don' think ya can convince them yer this Daniel for another few days?" He asked. He was challenging him. Spot glared at Jasper.

"Yea I can!" He whispered loudly. Jasper smiled.

"Ok Spot, we'll see." He spit into his hand and held it out. Spot smirked and repeated him. As the two shook hands they both smirked at each other.

"Alright, you gotta go now. I have to go wash up in a fancy bathroom and then go down and see the beauty downstairs." Spot pushed Jasper toward the window and Japer smiled.

"See you tomorrow!" He said jokingly. Spot rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. He slowly removed his jacket and looked at the letter. He opened it up and read it silently.

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I'm deeply sorry to have to say that I must delay my visit for another month. Charlotte has become ill and I fear that with her ill, I cannot pull myself away, she is my dear sister after all. I wish that I could make myself come, since it has been almost fifteen years since I last saw you all, but I know that my sister needs me. Tell Faye I'm sorry, and tell Harold I will have to play golf with him at another time. My deepest sorry for this._

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel._

Spot crumbled the note and placed it back into his jacket. If he was going to last these few days he needed to know as much about Daniel as he could. So far, he knew that he had a sister named Charlotte and it's been almost fifteen years since he saw anyone in this family. Spot looked around the bathroom and smiled. There was a porcelain tub and Spot just as Spot hoped, there was boiling water too.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Spot :( I wish I did...**

**Author's note-Idk why it is but I'm in the writing mood. This is my second story so far and I hope you all enjoy it. Look for a quick update within the next few days :D**


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing his bath, and feeling like the Brooklyn King he was, Spot exited the bathroom fresh and clean. He was more arrogant now then ever as walked around the room like he was everything. He felt a bit empty knowing his slingshot was sitting on his bed and not in his pocket, but he knew he would be leaving soon, preferably after a big dinner. He smirked to himself and walked out the door and down the stairs.

He saw Faye standing by the fire place as he entered the main room. Was it just him, or were upper class women prettier then the women he normally saw? Maybe it was just the fact that they actually bathed more… He laughed and Faye turned out. Her hair was still up, but several curls had fallen down and Spot fought not to stare. She looked at him in curiosity.

"Is something funny Daniel?" She asked. He shook his head and smirked.

"Nothin' at all," He said trying to keep his bad grammar to a minimum. She looked at him for a moment and nodded her head.

"You have no idea how pleased Mother is that you're here. She forgot that Father was at work though, he won't be back for a few hours, so we'll have to eat dinner without him, but Mother made the cooks cook the best meal for you. I forget what it is, but don't worry you'll hear all about it soon. So tell me how is dear Charlotte?" She moved out of the main room and into the sitting room. She sat down delicately and placed her hands over her lap.

"My sister? Oh she's wonderful," Spot said. He was nervous. Would he be able to even eat the delicious meal tonight? Or would he be kicked out beforehand.

"Oh do tell her I miss her so. It's a shame she never writes like you do. You know, Mother kept all the letters you've written us. In fact, they're just over there in that book," She said softly pointing to a leather covered book on the table beside her. Spot looked at it. He needed to read those letters.

"Can I look?" He asked. She nodded her head and passed the book over. The notes ranged from when Daniel was merely a little boy to his last letter before the one that was crumpled in Spot's jacket. Faye looked at him and smiled.

"I should ask Mother if she needs anything," She said simply. She smiled again and walked out of the room. Spot read each of the letters and when he was finished, he groaned. Daniel had written a letter every two months from when he was ten to now at seventeen. Despite the fact that he wasted all that time reading when he could have been eyeing Faye, he was pleased to know that he now knew as much about Daniel as he hoped the family did.

He set the book of letters down and walked into the main room. Where was everyone? He walked down the hall and as he turned the corner, he ran straight into Faye. She had changed from her blue dress into a nice looking purple. Spot held back his smirk and apologized for running into her. He was getting very annoyed with this hoity-toity ness and just wanted to eat a big meal. Faye smiled.

"I was just coming to get you. Sorry it took so long, you know Mother, and everything had to be perfect." She took his hand. "Alright, well follow me, its dinner time." Behind her back, Spot finally smirked.

As they entered the dining room, Spot nodded his head in approval; now this was more like it. The dining table was filled with food that Spot had never even dreamed of eating. At the end of the table Evelyn stood proud as ever. She smiled and ushered for Spot to come and sit down. He waited until both Faye and Evelyn were seated before he sat. He smiled.

"This is wonderful," He said softly. On the inside, Spot was growling at himself for being so, well, retarded. He wanted to punch himself. Evelyn grasped Spot and Faye's hand and bowed her head. Spot looked at her confused and bowed his head to. He laughed on the inside as they said grace. He never said grace.

Once they were allowed to eat he grabbed himself a plateful and looked at Faye, her plate was only half full and still she only ate bits of it. He looked at her confused and whispered to her. "Aren't you hungry?"

She looked up from her plate and looked at him confusingly. Her Mother was busy complaining to the cook to notice the two talking. "You should know very well Daniel that it's unladylike to eat so much," She whispered back. Spot looked at her. On the inside he was rolling his eyes. They sit there and let all this food go to waste when kids like him were on the street starving.

"Don't you ever get hungry?" He asked curiously. He stuffed a piece of beef into his mouth and savored the taste.

She smiled and whispered "Of course I do, that's what secret journeys to the kitchen are for." Spot smirked and went back to his food. Evelyn turned back around and looked at her food.

"They made the mashed potatoes too cold!" She snapped. Faye looked down at her plate.

Spot looked at Evelyn and smiled. "I think they're fine," he said truthfully. Actually, he barely ever got to eat mashed potatoes because they seemed like a waste of five cents to him. He took a forkful and placed it in his mouth. Evelyn smiled.

"Oh Daniel, I wish your mother could see you now." She put down her fork and placed her hands beneath her chin. Spot thought back to the letter he read about Daniel's mother. She had died of pneumonia when he was about 2 years old. It was the reason Daniel and his Father moved away from Brooklyn to North Carolina. Spot bowed his head.

"I wish that too," Spot wasn't thinking about Daniel's mom, but his own for a few seconds before he hardened his exposure back to what it was seconds before.

"She would be amazed at how handsome you've become. You really grew into your looks over the years." Spot smiled in thanks, but he was confused. Wasn't the last time she had seen Daniel was when he was two? He must have been an ugly baby, Spot thought to himself. He chuckled and looked at Faye. She laughed.

"Mother, I think you're embarrassing him!" Faye looked at her mom and laughed, Evelyn laughed along.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Daniel, you're just such a handsome young man!" Spot laughed. He could get used to this.

As the dinner ended, and half the food still on the table, the three left to the sitting room. For once in Spot's life, he was full, and he liked it. This was exactly how the Brooklyn leader should be treated. As Evelyn retired to her room, Faye and Spot sat in the sitting area.

"You're different," She muttered to him and she looked out into the evening through the window. Spot looked around worried.

"How so?" He asked calmly. He was standing on the opposite side of the room.

"I mean, in your letters you act like oh I don't know, like the most outgoing guy there is. But you're very shy," She said softly. Spot laughed. Him? Shy?

"Oh really?" He said challenging her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes, shy," She said sarcastically. He moved towards her.

"And how is that?" He said smirking. She smiled.

"I think it's time we sleep," She said with laugh. Spot, hoping something would have happened, nodded his head a little disappointed. Why can't rich girls be as easy to get as the ones he knew on the streets? He smirked.

"After you," He said pointing toward the stairs. Faye walked up them and Spot followed after. He walked into his room and walked over to the bed. There were night clothes folded on his bed. He looked at it and set it aside. He never slept in nightclothes. He stripped down to his underwear and edged into his new bed. As he lay there in the darkness, Spot looked at the ceiling thinking. He liked it here.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Spot :( Although, I sure wish I did ;)**

**Author's note-Alright, well here's my second chapter. I hope I get more reviews on this one, I was a bit disappointed with the first chapter. Thank you very much to the one review I got :D Also, I would like to thank Cat if she reads this story for the comment on my other story. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Spot rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. The blinds on the windows were already pulled and the sun shining through made his eyes squeeze shut. He opened them slowly once again and blinked a few times. He looked around the room and found a pair of trousers and a button up shirt on the corner of the bed. He got out of the covers and grabbed the clothes. He pulled them on and realized they were too big. He took them off and walked into the bathroom where his clothes from yesterday were. He put them on and walked out into the hallway. He saw Faye at the end of the hall and smiled. Faye smiled back.

"Good morning Daniel," She said in a whisper. Her dark curls were pulled back in a bun but a single curl stayed down by her right eye. Suddenly her smile disappeared. "What happened to the clothes the maids put in for you?"

"Oh, uh, they didn't fit," Spot said. Faye sighed.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping then," She said as she turned on her heels and walked down the stairs. Spot smirked and followed after her. He was in the mood for breakfast. He rubbed his stomach and grinned. He felt like the king of New York.

"Oh Daniel, Father's here today," She muttered as she continued to walk down the stairs. Spots palms started to sweat and he wiped them on his pants. Faye continued to walk and Spot realized that she wasn't looking for a reply. He breathed a sigh of relief and followed her into the main room.

Harold was a big man. He had black hair that was no longer filling out his entire head but a beard that covered his entire chin. He had small brown eyes and prominent nose. Overall, Spot thought he looked stupid, but he kept his opinions to himself. Harold smiled. "Daniel my young man!" He said as he stuck out his beefy arm. Spot nodded his head and shook his hand.

"Harold." Spot said in recognition. He faked a smile. Harold offered Spot a seat and he glowed when he spoke.

"How was your trip?" He asked.

"Long," Spot said softly. Harold chuckled.

"Of course it was, but I heard your luggage was lost? What a shame. Those baggage boys know nothing anymore. Waste of money paying them I say." Spot tried to hold his anger back.

"Yes it was."

"What a shame. Well, we'll have to buy you some clothes because it seems what we can provide doesn't fit." Harold took a drink off the small table next to him and took a large sip. He looked toward the door and saw Faye standing there. "Yes Faye?"

"Breakfast is ready," She said quietly. Harold nodded his head and stood up. Spot followed suit and walked into the dining room. The breakfast was smaller than the dinner last night. Spot rolled his eyes and waited for Evelyn and Faye to sit before he sat himself. As the food was passed around Harold started talking about his silk business. Spot tried to look interested but deep inside Spot was more interested in what was going on in Brooklyn. Was it going ok? He would have to sneak out tonight to talk to his Birds.

"Don't you agree Daniel?" Harold asked in his deep voice.

"Yes of course," Spot said. Judging by how Harold asked his question, Spot figured that his reply was best. Harold smiled and continued to talk. Spot looked across the table at Faye. Her head was down and she was slowly eating her food. She did seem off today. He wondered what was wrong. He ate his breakfast and hen it was over Evelyn ordered for the maid to clean it up and looked at Spot.

"Faye said she would take you out shopping, is that alright?" She asked. Spot nodded his head. Faye smiled and walked to the door. Spot opened the door for her and as she walked out of the house Spot turned around and looked back at the house. He shook off the weird feeling he was having and shut the door behind him. Faye walked into the carriage and scooted over for Spot to sit down. He looked over at Faye as the carriage moved down the street. She was looking out the window and as her curl fell in her face, she didn't bother moving it.

"Are you alright Faye?" He asked. She looked at him in surprise.

"Of course," She said with a smile. Spot looked at her. Her eyes weren't smiling.

"I know you aren't supposed to express your feelings but if there's something wrong you can tell me," He said softly.

"I don't like my father," She said too quickly. Her hand flew to her mouth and she had horror in her eyes. "Oh no, I didn't mean that."

Spot looked at her in wonder. "It's okay."

She looked back at him and pursed her lips. "But you love him," She said softly.

"That doesn't mean you have to," He said. He turned his head away from her. He was losing his character. From his letters, Daniel respected Harold more than his own father. He wouldn't have accepted what Faye said would he? Would he have smacked her for being disrespectful? Would he have been disgusted? He paused. Why didn't she like her father? He could feel Faye's eyes on his head but he refused to turn around. He blew his cover. She was going to rat him out.

"Thank you Daniel," She said calmly.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Spot got out. He opened Faye's door and helped her get out. "Well Daniel, I'm guessing you don't know Brooklyn so well," Spot smirked. If only she knew. "So I'm going to have to show you the best spots. First we'll go to a clothing store and buy you some outfits. Then we can well, explore if you'd like." Spot smirked. He figured he could show her better places than she could ever show him but he agreed with the plan.

The two walked into a clothing store that Spot had often passed when trying to sell his papers to first class citizens. He saw a newsie watching him. It was one of his. The newsie watched him and shook his head. Spot smirked. The newsie smiled and walked over.

"But me pape mister?" The newsie asked. Faye smiled and brought out a penny and handed it to Spot. Spot smirked and handed the penny to him. The newsies shook his head and pretended to drop all of his papers. Spot got the message and looked at Faye.

"Why don't you run along I'll be in the store in a few. It looks like this might take a while," He said. She nodded her head and walked into the store.

The newsie pretended to have trouble picking up his papers and spoke softly to Spot. "I can't believe you'se is doin' this."

"Ah calm down, I ain't doin' it forever. Just long enough to prove to Jasper that I'm so amazing I can even fool stupid hoity-toitys." Spot said boldly.

"Anyone could."

Spot laughed. "Yea I bet. Tell Jasper I'm comin' tonight to check on me Birds alright?" The newsie nodded his head and handed Spot a paper. Spot smirked and walked into the clothing store.

Faye was talking with a man whose mustache was a bit too bushy for his face. Spot walked over to them and figured that the man was the tailor. The man and Faye smiled.

"Aw, you must be Daniel. I have heard so many things about you," The tailor said with a quiet voice. Spot smirked.

"Let's hope they're good things." Spot said laughing. The tailor smiled and brought Spot around the store to look at clothes. In the end, they chose a mixture of casual and formal outfits along with outfit to wear when Harold brought him golfing. Spot couldn't help but enjoy going through all the clothes he knew he would never wear. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

When they were finished with their shopping, Spot and Faye left the store and went down to a restaurant for lunch. As they sat down to eat, Spot realized that Faye was looking a bit happier.

"It's great to see you happy," He said. He felt like such a softy for saying it, but he told himself he was just being his character.

Faye smiled a big smile of hers and her cheeks turned red. "Can I ask you something?"

Spot looked at her and slightly nodded his head.

"Well, when my father said things about the baggage boys you got angry and the way you talked to the newsboy. You didn't scowl at him like most people do. Why?" She asked curiously. Spot clenched his fists under the table. He had to stop having all of these close calls.

"They're people too," He said softly. Would Daniel say that? No, he knew he wouldn't just by the fact that he was first class. Spot knew that Faye felt the same as Daniel would too and wished he could take back his words.

"I agree," She replied with the same softness in her voice. Spot looked at her. He didn't know what to think.

He smiled and took a sip from his drink. They both ate in silence and then the two walked out into the streets. Spot looked at Faye. "Do you think you could show me the Brooklyn Bridge?" He asked. He needed to go to it to see if any of his newsies were there.

Faye smiled. "It's my favorite part of Brooklyn." She got back in the carriage and waited for Spot to get it. All he could think was; don't these people ever walk?

When the carriage came to a stop, Spot got out and opened the door for Faye. She smiled and told Spot to follow her. The two walked toward the Bridge and when they were on it Faye smiled. Spot tried to look like he'd never seen it before.

"It's amazing," He said. She smiled.

"Isn't it? Mother used to take me here all the time and I used to stand here by the railing and just look out. You can see everything up here. That over there is the port for boats and over there is the newsboy lodging house. I went there once when I was a little girl." That sparked Spot's attention. He looked at the lodging house and saw that his boys were going back from their morning selling.

"You did?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"I did. Mother was doing a charity thing so the papers would show how great of a woman she could be and we dropped off clothes. The boys weren't in though, they were all out selling." Spot nodded his head. He remembered coming back that day and getting a new pair of trousers, he just didn't know she had been there.

"What did you think of the house?" He asked curiously.

"It was horrible to tell the truth. I mean it's wonderful that the boys get a bed to sleep in at night but I just wish they could have more you know?" Faye's eyes were glowing as she spoke. Spot nodded his head. For some reason, it felt good to know that someone felt that newsies were people and not street rats.

"Well we should get back. Mother is probably freaking out," She said with a laugh.

"Alright," Spot said as he followed Faye back to the carriage. He sat down and looked out the window. For some reason, he was speechless.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Spot. :(**

**Author's note- Third chapter :) I'm still thinking about where I'm going to go with this story. Whether I want it long or short we'll see. Reviews are nice. I like critism. :D haha Well that's all look for the next chapter sooner than this one came. It's summer now I should be writing, but I'm actually really busy. Bye..**


	4. Chapter 4

Spot Conlon speechless? Never. Spot never got speechless; never in a million years. He wasn't speechless. No, his throat was just bugging him. That was all. Wait, does his throat ever bother him? No he was indestructible! He decided he should stop thinking about it before he admitted that he really was speechless.

He was back at the house now, sitting up in his bed, waiting for the house to go to sleep so he could meet his newsies. He thought of the stupid things Harold said at dinner; no wonder Faye didn't like him. The worst part was when he started rattling off of the stupid newsboys he ran into today. This one did that, and this one did this, it was a miracle Spot didn't sock the guy in the face.

When Spot was certain no one was awake, he slowly crawled out of his window and down into the street. Thankfully for Spot, he did a lot of running around at night so his feet barely made any noise. He ran to his Lodging House, which thankfully wasn't too far away if he took the alleys, and waited for the boys to come out. They all came out laughing and when they saw Spot in his coat and tie, they laughed even more.

Jasper was the first to reach him. "Damn Spot, how didja even last this long?" He spit shook with him and smiled.

"Real easy actually, they're all a bunch of idiots." Instantly he thought of Faye. He felt bad for calling her and idiot. She wasn't an idiot, but they didn't need to know that.

"Well tell us somethin' we don' know!" Jasper said laughing. "We'se bettin that you can't last a whole week."

"I'se bettin I can last a month," Spot said confidently. Jasper laughed.

"We'll see!"

"Yeah, yeah. But that's not why I'm here." Spot sat down on one of his crates and waited. A newsie, by the name of Shoots, walked over to him.

"Brooklyn's fine. No one knows you even left yet." He said. Spot nodded.

"Good, once they start knowing tell me. We can't have them thinking Brooklyn's free game once I decide to have a little fun, understood?" His newsies all nodded. "Now let's talk about those bets…"

For the next hour, Spot and his newsies enjoyed themselves. Something had happened in that house, they all knew it, because not once did Spot snap at a newsie making a joke. They knew this Spot wouldn't last so they enjoyed it while they could.

By the time Spot had to leave, there were so many bets going on about how long he'd last that no one could remember who made a bet in the first place. Spot spit shook with all his newsies, then headed back to the house.

As he walked back, he tried to ignore the small thought in his mind that someone at the house would be awake when he got back. He pictured Harold standing in his room glaring at the window when he slowly crawled back in. He laughed at the thought, but at the same time, he came up with some strategies of how he'd get out, if it did happen.

Spot was thankful to see no lit up windows in the house when he reached it. He climbed back up the tree and entered his room slowly. No one was in it. He smirked and crawled into his bed.

He awoke to the bright sun glaring through his window. He forgot to pull back the blinds last night. He moaned and slowly got up. He saw the outfits Faye bought him yesterday sitting by his nightstand and he grabbed one at random.

He changed silently and did his best to clean up. When he was done he walked out into the hall. Why wasn't Faye up? He walked down the stairs and stopped when he heard muffled cries. Was that Faye? He walked faster down into the sitting room to find Faye sitting on one of the chairs with her head in her arms on the small table next to her. Her hair was a mess of curls hiding her face, but the sound was evident. She was crying.

Spot coughed. She looked up and wiped her cheeks. She faked a smile. "Oh ignore me, I uh, hit my toe on the stand." She said trying to come up with a reason for crying.

Spot shook his head and walked over to her. He kneeled in font of her. "What's wrong Faye?" He asked. His eyes showed true sincerity.

Faye shook her head. "I told you Daniel." Spot ignored her.

"Just tell me," He said as softly as he could. Her face softened and she wiped away the stray tears.

"I just want him to leave," She said while trying to hold back the tears.

"Who to leave?" He asked.

"My father," She said so quietly that Spot barely heard her. He put her stray curls behind her ear.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"Hit her again."

"Hit who Faye?" Faye started crying hard again and never answered his question. He grabbed Faye into a small embraced and tried to calm her down. Even though he was a tough guy, Spot couldn't stand it when girls cried.

When Faye's tears calmed down, Spot tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes. "It'll be okay Faye."

"Thank you Daniel." She whispered. Spot felt like he was slapped across the face. He was Daniel not Spot. She didn't appreciate Spot the Newsie; she appreciated Daniel the Rich guy. Spot let her go.

"You're welcome," He whispered. "You should clean yourself up before Evelyn comes down." Faye nodded her head and got up slowly. She walked toward the door but stopped. She turned around slowly and walked over to Spot. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek before walking off again.

**Dislcaimer-I don't own Spot :(**

**Author's Note- Wow It's been 3 months since I last entered a chapter! I've actually started school again so that's taken up most of my time, and I dance like ten hours a week so that takes up time too :( I'm sorry it's been so long! I've acutally been writing a real book, so I've been on a kind of writer's block for this story. Anyway, Reviews would be nice and I should have the next chapter up way sooner than 3 months haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid little Hoity-toity. There had to be something bad about her. She cared about people she didn't know. She was soft and beautiful… Spot clenched his fists and looked out the sitting room window. He was bound to find something wrong. Faye couldn't be perfect. He turned around to the clicking of heels and saw Evelyn standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Daniel, how did you sleep?" She asked him.

"Wonderfully," he said trying to hide his bitterness. He felt like smacking her. Was she seriously so stupid she didn't even recognize he was some stupid newsie; honestly? He didn't know why, but Faye kissing him on the cheek made him angry.

"Well that's great news. We're having company over for dinner tonight; I presume Faye told you that?" She asked.

"No, she failed to mention it." While she was too busy crying like a baby.

"Oh well, it's the Peterson's family. Chris, the man of the house, works with Harold. I'm sure you'll get along with them all just fine. Until then, I asked Faye if she would take you out on a tour or something so the maids can get the house ready." Evelyn smiled once more.

"Oh, I'd like that," Spot said through his teeth. Evelyn nodded her head in agreement and walked out of the room. Spot followed after her and saw Faye waiting by the door. She smiled and motioned for Spot to come over.

"You ready to go?" She asked. Spot nodded his head. He tried to fight back his anger, but her fake joy was making him mad.

The two of them walked to the carriage and Spot waited this time for the coachmen to open the doors. He sat down and looked out the small window.

"So I'm thinking I can show you the bridge again since you loved it so much, and then maybe we can go to the small park that I always went to as a child," Faye said with some excitement in her voice.

"Sounds good," Spot muttered.

"Maybe we can get some lunch too, I'm sure you're hungry, you didn't have breakfast this mor-"

"Just be quiet!" Spot snapped. Faye looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm sor-"

"How can you sit there and act like you weren't crying your eyes out this morning?" Spot asked her. He was trying to conceal his anger. Faye looked at him.

"What do you want me to sit there and be depressed all the time?" She questioned.

"No, but I'm tired of this fakeness."

"I'm not faking; Daniel, I was actually happy."

"You told me this morning your Father was abusing someone, why would you be happy?"

"Because I'm with you," Faye whispered. Spot looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Daniel, you make me feel like there's someone who understands that even though I'm a woman, I do feel. I do have thoughts and emotions. I've loved these past two days." She smiled once more. Spot smiled back uneasily. If only she knew how fake he was being, but he wasn't going to apologize for snapping at her. She realized this and looked out the window. The carriage pulled up to the Brooklyn Bridge and the two of them exited.

"You went here a lot as a kid?" He asked. Faye nodded her head, still obviously hurt about what he had said. That was one thing Spot found wrong with her, she was over sensitive. She cleared her throat and looked out into the pier.

"I'm not allowed to go here as often now, however. I'm having my coming out party soon, and then I have to be married," She said with something akin to melancholy in her voice.

"Do lots of men come around?" He asked.

"Yes, many suitors. The Peterson's family has a son around twenty-three, and my parent's seem to think he's a good choice."

"And you?"

"I what?"

"You said your parents thought he was a good choice, what about you?"

"I think he's a money hungry pig, like every other suitor." Spot laughed at this and shrugged his shoulders. Even though he would never admit it, the pier view from the bridge always put him in a good mood. He could stare at it for hours at a time and just relax. Of course, he rarely did this now, for he had responsibilities as a leader. They stood in silence for a while, staring out at the boats passing by.

"I think we should get going. Do you want to see the park?" Faye asked. Spot nodded his head.

The park was one that Spot had often sold at when he had extra papers to sell. He didn't see any of his newsies now for they were all probably out at lunch. He was partially grateful for that; he didn't want them coming up to him begging for him to buy their papers. Faye walked him over to a bench and smiled.

"This is the bench I always sat at. Look here," she said pointing to a small engraving in the wood. "I put that in with a rock when I was seven years old." There was a small heart on the seat on the wooden bench. It was a bit crooked, and Spot could tell that she had difficulty drawing it. She traced it with her finger and smiled. Spot shifted his weight from leg to leg and looked around. He was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Daniel?" She asked. Spot looked at her questioningly. "You never talk about yourself. Why don't you tell me of silly childhood things you did?" Spot looked at her with no expression and nodded his head slowly.

"Uh, well." He wasn't sure what to talk about. What would Daniel do as a little kid? He didn't necessarily talk much about fun things in his letters. "One year, it was Christmas," he said. "And the boys and I were freezing. So we tried to light the fireplace and well, one of the boys' coats was caught on fire instead. So everyone started freaking out and we ended up throwing him in the pie-… lake area to stop the flames." He laughed at the memory. Those were the days.

"Oh my goodness! Was he all right?" She said in between giggles. Spot nodded his head.

"Yeah he was fine, a bit shaken up though."

"Why didn't you have the maid or someone light it for you?"

"We wanted to do it ourselves." He said emotionlessly. Faye looked at him curiously and nodded her head.

"Well, would you like to go get some lunch? We have about an hour left."

"How about, we go for a walk?" He said. Faye smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Sure." Spot led the way, and tried to act like he was just wandering. Faye followed along with a girlish smile on her face. "You're going to get us lost!"

"No I won't," He said. He wandered into one of his familiar alleyways. Oh what he would give to have his cane and be able to twirl it in his hand right now. He stopped suddenly and pulled Faye down another alley and waited. Faye gasped, but thankfully didn't scream. Spot put his hand over her mouth and pulled her close to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"There are people up ahead and they don't look too… uh, nice." In reality, the Queens leader, Derrick, was up ahead. Faye squirmed but Spot tightened his grip. She stopped squirming when she heard footsteps. Derrick passed by them and to Spot's relief, he didn't see them. When Derrick was out of sight, Spot let Faye go and she turned around and glared at him.

"You dragged me into this alley over some newsboy?" Spot glared at her with his icy blue eyes and turned around. He started walking out of the alley. Faye followed after him, but she couldn't help but be frightened at the look he had given her. She also couldn't help but notice that he seemed to know the boy in the alley. Which, of course, was crazy. How would he know him?

The two reached the carriage in silence and the both stared out the window without a word. Spot was furious. Either she was calling newsies weak or she really did feel that she was better than them. Only a few more days, he thought.

When they reached the house, Faye left Spot standing in the hallway while she stormed off to find her mother. That, Spot realized, was he fault. She overreacted and was oversensitive. Well, he thought, at least she does have something wrong. He walked up the stairs and when he reached his room, he plopped himself down on the bed.

Minutes later, Evelyn came in. She smiled at him and fixed her hair. "The Peterson's will be over in ten minutes, are you ready?" She asked. Spot looked at her blankly and nodded his head. "But you're, I mean, you're wearing the same thing as you were earlier."

"Yeah?" He asked. He got up and grabbed a suit out of his drawers. "This all right?" Evelyn gave him a look and picked out another suit.

"This is more like it. See, we're throwing the get together so we must be better dressed than our guests. Of course, we can't be entirely better dressed, or else they will feel out of place. We want them to feel welcome, but at the same time know who's better." Spot nodded his head sarcastically and took the suit. Evelyn, surprised, stepped back and clasped her hands together. "Well, see you down there."

Spot nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked into the bathroom. He changed into the suit and combed back his hair. What he would give to have a smoke right now.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Newsies. **


End file.
